1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat sink device. More particularity, the present invention relates to an integrated heat sink device, which is utilized to dissipate the heat generated from different angles of radiation surface of heat source components (i.e. Central Processing Unit (CPU) and display chip are with radiation surfaces at 180° and 90°).
2. Description of the Related Art
With information technology progress, computers are widely used. With the continuous upgrade in operation ability and speed of the CPU or the display chip of computer, results in a high temperature when high speed and large quantity operation in those electronic components. However, each electronic component has a temperature limit. The high temperature not only will reduce the working efficiency of the electronic component, but also may damage or even burnout the electronic component. Therefore, the heat-dissipating issue becomes one of important issue in the product design of a computer. In order to make the computer work at a normal temperature, a heat sink device has been a necessary component in a computer.
In an ordinary computer circuit arrangement, the CPU and the display chip are major operation units. As the high speed and large quantity operation in the CPUs or display chip of computer, result the high temperature occurred; those high temperature become an important topic need to be overcome in notebook computers. However, as the limitation space inside and small outside of a notebook computer, it is very important to well utilize the limitation space in designing the circuit and arranging the mechanism in the notebook computer.
Usually, the CPU, or display chip is arranged on the same print circuit board (PCB) in a conventional notebook computer. Therefore, the CPU or display chip is installed in the same plane, and the related heat sink devices are arranged in the same plane as well. Because of this, the design of related heat sink assembly will be designed on the same plane. Thus, when install all the circuits or apparatus at the same horizontal plane will have crowed space in a notebook computer while more space in vertical room is not be utilized.
As customers demand more and more on efficiency and for upgrading to the display card, hence, the design of display card is tend to be detachable which like a interface card of a table computer, not to fix to the mother board any more. To minimize the installed space of the detachable display card, the design of the detachable display card in insert way is different from the table computer which is horizontally inserted in a slot on the mother board, but the display card of a table computer is vertical inserted in a slot on the mother board. Therefore, how to dissipate the heats generated from different angles of radiation surface of heat sources become a new topic and need to be overcome. The integrated heat sink device is gathering above topics and further to improve in conventional heat sink device.